karin love date
by mellitalove
Summary: karin is a singer and micchi and himeka are trying to put two famous singers in love who is he will they fall in love or something else will happens   please leave a comment after reading this song
1. Chapter 1

**Karin love date **

Hi guys sorry I didn't write a story for very long time but I saw that I wrote a lots of mistakes so i rewrite the story and I hope you will enjoy this one it kind of different. And also the song are Japanese and south Korea i don't own them and Karin is 16 and micchi is 17.

* * *

><p>Karin was in her bedroom writing her new song then she hears a call on her phone "hello''<p>

"Hey hanazono it me micchi how are you doing?'' Micchi said in a cheerfully voice .

"Am fine just writing new song from my album"

"Great I will love to hear it "

"Sorry micchi am not quite done yet"

"well are you free on Friday because it my birthday ! So I am inviting you please come"

"Sure micchi what time and where is it and-! "Karin said in a worried way because she forgot micchi birthday .

"Don't worry Hanaozon I will do everything the time is at 8:30 pm I will pick you up and I will meet you at your mansion ok. So don't worry **and…..** I got something special for you at the party"

"What is it ? A game a gift or one of your tricks again !''

"don't worry hanaozon you will like it and it not a trick it a friend I want you to meet"

"Is it a boy again so that you can put me on a other dates !"

"Um uh n-no well ….. " said micchi worriedly

"well" (another call ID **manger**)"sorry micchi I got a call you later but also remember

What I said micchi ok bye" Karin turn off micchi and stated to talk with her manger.

**Micchi pov**

"Bye".Karin cut the phone. Well hanazon you are going to like this person And you are going to fall in love with him no matter what, its going to be fun putting you together

He looked at the Id on the phone Kazune kujyou

I should give him a call…

But first I have to call himeka and tell her about this

Oh this plan will so she perfectly!

**himeka pov**

i was on the internet hearing kazune new song called all day long (done by ze:a) then i header my Iphone ring so i pick it up

"hello himeka speaking " i said "hi himeka it me micchi guess what i got another date for kazune and i know this girl very well

"who is it" ? i said to micchi

"her name is karin hanazon she a singer just like kazune and she is my best friend

so i was think that if we invited kazune and karin to my brithday party they can meet and they can fall in love !" said micchi and cheerful at the last line

Wait did you just say the famous pop star hanaozon karin ! i said because she is my Favorited.

"yeah her won't they will make a cute couple " micchi said

" am not sure but what if kazune dose not like karin you know he saw a million of girls and he didn't like any of them at all "! i said to micchi in a worried way

"well trust me on this one he will fall in love with her so the plan go as perfect ok bye" said micchi

"well bye". i said to micchi its been a long time me and micchi are trying to find a girlfriend for kazune

but it hard to get hope i hope karin works for him ! i think kazune will like his new girlfriend but where is kazune ?

i should call him and tell him about micchi party ! great i thought to myself .

* * *

><p>Sorry guy that I wrote a little but the next one I will write more<p>

And please write any comments thanks! From mellitalove


	2. kazune invited!

**Karin love date **

Ok here chapter 2!

Back at Karin's place :Karin pov

"hello manger" I said to her

Hello Karin we heard about micchi birthday party so I was thinking that everyone could hear it there your music album she said.

"ok"I said "but what about explaining this to micchi"?.

"I told micchi about this so don't worry he said and also I think the song will make a brilliant birthday gift for him.

"so you should start practicing you only got five days until the party"

"Goodbye Karin and also we would like to sing with someone,he is the most famous singer ok bye" she said

(She cut the phone)

I wonder who is the famous person ? I just hope he is not like micchi!.

Well I should go shopping to get an new outfit umm well I will be needing a bodyguards.

I put on a white shirt dress with crystal earring and a matching necklace and white high heel boot

I walk toward the limo and the diver opened the doors beside me was my two bodyguards." let go" I said to them

"where are we going miss hanazono"said the diver "to the mall" by

Kazune pov

I was doing my photos shoot and then my assistance told me that there was a message on my phone

Dear kazune

Call me it is important from micchi.

What does he want now, hope it not another dating thing I hate it !.

" hey micchi it me kazune why did you call me''? I said

"Well you see on Friday it my birthday so you invited so please come ''He said

"Sure why not what time and where is it'' ?

"It at 5:30 and it in Tokyo famous 5 star club ok and last thing I got something special for you in the party'' !

"sure i come but 'special thing' what is it'' ? i said in a mad way

"well you will see at the party,so you are coming right" said micchi

"yeah by the way don't make me date these stupid girl i will find a girlfriend by myself at the age of 30 or 40''smiling to myself.

"yeah right maybe it a girl but she a old friend of my you will see well bye kazune'' said micchi

stop it - micchi cut the phone .oh no i feel a bad present coming from Nishikiori I said to myself

"Mr .kujyou sorry to disturb you but the manager wants to see you" said the assistance.

"ok i go thank you for telling me'' i said to him so i want to the camera man where the manager was taking too

"hey kazune over here'' said my manager "kazune I have some important news for you there a famous singer and she is the top in the lead and you too so…. Me and her manager decided that both of you should sing together .

OK ? but who is she ? and a famous singer !'' i said a girl? no way who is she ? I should ask himeka i though to myself

But anyway every girls are stupid and ugly

its not like i will fall in love with her yah ! well I should go home anyway.

karin pov

i am at the mall the diver opened the door there was so many paparazzi and lots people shouting my name my two bodyguard by my side pushing people by and opening the door i was finally got in but i did say hi

when i went in there were so many people and some of them were

I want in every shop that I saw and my two bodyguard carried my shopping bags and I saw the beautiful dress it was a tube dress the colour was dark blue and had a black bow and another small white one in the middle i love it this this is the one am going to wear on micchi party ! so I got a Ginza Tanaka's purse

it cost £1000,000 the lady who own the shop said

then I want home to think about the person i am going to sing with?

well i should call my manager to ask her who is it ?

Sorry it took me a very long time but I just forget to write but next time I will remember and sorry it was little **please leave comments. By mellitalove keep fighting! **


	3. getting to the studio

**Karin love date **

Ok here chapter 3! And also himeka is 16 and kazune is 16

* * *

><p><span>Karin pov<span>

I called my manager "hey Karin what is it ''she said

"Well can you tell me who is this famous person ?

And when do i have to sing with him ?'' I ask to her

"Well I will tell you everything tomorrow ok so get some sleep,

And Karin also meet use at the studio at 9: 30 am that where

You will meet him later" ! She said in a cheerful way.

"And Karin learn your new song please goodnight" she said And cut the phone .

I can't Wait to meet the person I am going to sing with !.

Well anyway I should get some sleep putting my sleeping eye mask on….

Kazune pov

The diver opened the door "here we are sir'' he said to me .

Finally am home taking my shades off.

My front door was open I went in "I am home"

"Hey kazune welcome home" said himeka

"Kazune micchi is going to have a party he invited you"

"Yeah he told me"

"Um…..himeka well there is this girl I have to sing with but the manager didn't tell me her name so I thought that you might know?"

"Well umm…uh am sorry kazune I don't know her!"

I wonder why himeka looked worried?

I went into my room and looked at the lyrics the song was a "love song"

In my head I kept on thinking how she'll look like and suddenly they was a message from my manager and a picture attach there the name said Karin hanazono 

Wow she look cute wait what am I saying but I never saw a person that hot.

With big green eye , fair skin and her light brown hair wow…oh no I can't love her

She is a girl and anyway I said to micchi that I will never fall in love with a girl.

But what if she is micchi friend and I am going to date her no wait I canalled the date right because I didn't want It yeah so I should get some sleep I'

And then himeka knocked on my door.

"kazune are you hungry?"

"ah himeka I am not hungry so eat without me"

"OK kazune"

There is a message on my phone

Dear kazune

please come at the Tokyo studio - tomorrow at 8:30

to sing with karin hanazono

from the manager.

well i am going to meet karin hanazono for real huh ! i smirked

Himeka pov

Oh no this is bad kazune and Karin are going to meet at the studio the plan will fail I need to tell micchi

"hello himeka what happened"

"Micchi there is a big problem kazune and Karin are going to meet"

"what"

"yes they are what are we going to do the plan its failed!"

"no it hasn't will just let nature take it course I'll be there and see if there is any problem between them so I'll change the plan a bit"

"ok"

"and himeka when do they have do there song"

"Tomorrow"

"thanks".

karin pov

i waked up on my big bed where the light hitting on face "good morning"

i look at the alarm clock it was 8:05 "oh no" i went to my bathroom and bushed my teeth and did my hair into a twist rope braid and tired it with my two green olives and i put on make up .

i went in my dressing room "let see" i put on a black mini skirt and a yellow strapless top that has a black bow in the middle and a mini jacket with high heel black boots

i went in to the dinning room where the breakfast was laid out form me i got a piece of toasted bread and rushed into my limo "let go diver to Tokyo studio".

" yes miss hanazono" he said i had a drink in my limo and went to Tokyo studio it took few minute to get there- time 9:20 it said on my watch..

i want though the doors and saw some people rushing all around I went into the elevator and the message say the room is M-V-R- 10 (mean- music video room) tenth floor.

when i was in the elevator i was with someone he had blonde hair and blue eye although they were coved by his shades but they look like that you can lose yourself into them he was wearing light blue vest hooded a white casual shirt with a blue tie and a blue jeans he looked so hot !

i was looking out of the elevator because it is made of glass.

suddenly the boy started to look at me and our just met but then he just carried on reading paper and anyways I don't like him and every guy is a brat! but the boy its like i saw him somewhere ? but where?

Then the elevator stop and said M-V-R tenth floor the elevator doors open and in front of me was an glass proof door I stepped out and read the name that was the door and the boy was behind me and talking with someone.

i opened the doors and some people come running towards me "hello miss hanazono take this this is the music sheet" someone said

"thank you"

"well we are just waiting for Mr kujyou" another person said leading me in to the dressing room.

"did you just say Mr kujyou you mean kazune kujyou" ! i said speechless !

"yes didn't you know miss hanazono! you are going to sing with him ok now get ready" said another

"OK" said i can't believe i am doing this song with kazune kujyou he is 16 this is too great but he is a boy no! well his a star and am a star and there

will be nothing happing between us

and wait that boy i saw in the elevator mush have been... KAZUNE KUJYOU ! no way i just can't believe it !

Kazune pov

I was on the elevator practicing the new song new world (new world charice - English) that when I saw the most ugliest girl I ever next to me.

it was karin hanazono the girl I have to sing with but I accidentally stared at her eyes and then looked away I wonder if she think I like her. I don't ! somehow she smiled at me

When the elevator stopped and the doors open a person came toward me

"my kujyou are you ready" said the assistant

"yeah"

"welcome kazune both of you are here so its get it started" said the manager

am going to sing with her oh ok.

* * *

><p>p.s<p>

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy this and I changed the song and this one is English if your wondering why when kazune said she was beautiful at first and now the ugliest because that he just reminded himself that he doesn't want to be in love... keep on fighting but do get into a fight...


	4. micchi plan changed!

**Karin love date **

Ok here chapter 4! finally i have a great plan for micchi to put karin and kazune together

also i want to thank my Reviews thank you

and also the people who put this story as the favorite thank u so much

* * *

><p><span>Micchi pov(micchi on the phone)<span>

"micchi you do got a plan right?" said himeka in a worriedly way

"don't worry I got one it wasn't easy but I got it"

"OK that's great finally hope you got a good one"

"well what is it?"

"well here it starts kazune enters in and see Karin and then they both say hi".

"That it!"

"that it…."

"micchi! That all you got"

"uh…yeah that's it you see my original plan was so perfect that I couldn't think of another one".

"but micchi you said that you through one already"

"yeah but I did say that nature take it course"

"yeah micchi but that won't help you know that"

"how about make kazune jealous I mean he never got jealous of a girl"

Micchi your plans are stupid that one will never work"

"sorry micchi remember we tried that before and it never worked"

"yeah I know himeka but anyway... I should spy on them and make sure and I got a call that they are both their at the studio".

"ok hope it goes well…"

Tokyo studio

"everyone please get ready for the song Thank you''. said a lady on a microphone .

Ok where is hanazono and kazune !…..umm…..oh I see them kazune in his dressing room reading a book

and hanazono is in her dressing room reading her song . Well i should say hi to them

i go to hanazono first! "hi hanazono" i said giving her a scary

"OH! MICCHI you gave me a scary!" said karin jumping of her sit

"what are you doing here?"

"well i wanted to see you and hear you new song with kazune" i said hugging her

"oh? micchi" said karin

"yah" i said

"can you LET GO OF ME" ! karin said shouting in my ear

"sor-rry" - i let go of her

"so hanazono what do you think about you and kazune sing together" ?

"well ...i don't no"? she said weirdly

so you don't want to sing with kazune !

"no no-n well ...? umm said karin blushing

"oh so do you like him!"

"n-no i don't why will i . He is a boy and every guy is a brat...wait is this part of your plan about getting a boyfriend... is it ?" ! she said madly

"no of course not well i will meet you at the stage ok bye hanazono"

Let go to kazune dressing room skipping along

"hello kazune" i said hugging him

"Nishikiori ! what are you doing here let go of me" ? kazune said

"sorry well i wanted to hear your new song with hanazono"

"oh that's it" said kazune still reading his book

"well i wanted to see her too... so kazune what do you think about hanazono"? i said smirking

"well ...oh ... Nishikiori well she kind of cute fatty pig!" said kazune laughing

"oook but you said cute does that mean you like her" ?

"NO! i told you i don't like her I said she's a fatty pig"- kazune said madly

"well that fine with me because any of the boy's can date her or even kiss her" ! i said smiling.

" i don't care about her I don't even know her yet " said kazune closed his book.

"and I just meet her today!" said kazune looking at the other side

"oh well bye kazune good luck with the hanazono" ! i said winking.

This is going to be hared then I thought!.

"everyone places please " said a lady on a microphone.

karin pov

wait i forgot to tell micchi that not to put me a date !oh well he left

"everyone places please"

"well that my go thank you girls for doing the make up"

its ok anytime karin said the hairdresser

i went to the stage that's were i saw kazune talking to his hairdresser he looks so hot!

wait what am i saying i should act normal yeah normal person no i mean a singer !

"let go karin" said my manager

ok here goes nothing !

i walked towards him "hello my name is hanazono karin nice to meet you" i said to him with a cute smile

"hello my name is kujyou kazune" he said coolly

"so shell we start the song" he said

"yep" i said.

* * *

><p>Thank u for reading this I know it is little but my brain doesn't have any ideas I will try my best and update it as soon as possible thank u for reading once again and also please review or any question of the story by mellitalove "fighting" - used by Koran people bye.<p> 


	5. kazune and karin song

**Karin love date **

Ok here chapter 5!

Here the song start and I don't own this song

* * *

><p><span>Normal pov song new world charice<span>

"yep" said karin

Staring the stars, feeling the winds every time

I cannot stop thinking of you, since you've been gone away from here

Shedding the tears, crying out loud for once

'Cause you are such a precious part of me and there's no one who'll fill my

Broken heart

Oh but now, I have realized the reason why I live in this world, [be with]

You

Have left me here alone, I found the way where I can get hope for the

Future

CHORUS 1:

Baby, I'm gonna see the New World with nothing but the love you gave me

Only thing I can do, is to trust the time we shared

Baby, I'm gonna go to the New World with nothing but the strength you gave Me

There's nothing to be afraid of, I know you'll [love me] anywhere I should

Be

Even if it is dark and hard times for me, I don't wanna give up my heart

Verse 2:

Having a dream, basking in the sun everyday

I'm starting to think that I forgive, though the pain of us still hurts me

Making me smile, making me laugh many times

Like everything is gentle to me because you are making it so

Then now I have realized the reason why I live in this world, it's not to

[Throw us] what they truly mean

I will make, should've built the beautiful days together

Baby, I'm gonna see the New World with nothing but the love you gave me

Only thing I can do, is to trust the time we shared

Baby, I'm gonna go to the New World with nothing but the strength you gave Me

There's nothing to be afraid of, I know you'll [love me] anywhere I should

Be

Even if it is dark and hard times for me, I don't wanna give up my heart

Bridge:

Pray for all of the things in this world

Have belief in the power of the love

Sing a song of tomorrow

Now we are, [now before we] come to life again

I knew they will come to you, for you

CHORUS 2:

Baby, I'm gonna see the New World with nothing but the love you gave me

Only thing I can do is to trust the time we shared

Baby, I'm gonna go to the New World with nothing but the strength you gave Me

There's nothing to be afraid of, I know you'll [love me] anywhere we should

Be

Even if it is dark and hard times for us, I wouldn't give up our heart

Oooh

Ooh yeah

Ooooh.

''done cut finish'' said the manager.

''they were good'' said micchi smirking

''so how was the song Karin and kazune'' ? said the Karin manager

''it was great, i love it...the song'' ...said Karin

''great well then i got someone on the phone well bye'' said kazune manager

"Karin and also remember that you got sing your new two song 's ok but choose one song to sing at the party ok bye" ! said Karin manager

"ok" said Karin

Karin pov

i have to choose on song ummm ...i wonder what song to sing?

kazune still here ! what should i say !

''ummm...!.. well''

''do you want to go out and get some fresh air?'' said kazune

Wah…. what did he just say now?

''ummm yes'' (blushing)

''great '' he said.

''There a park nearby do you want to go there?'' he said

"sure?"

we both want out side great now I can talk to him no I mean I get to know him better right?

(at the park)

"so how did you find the song?" said kazune

"it was quite ok"

"huh look kazune there a bug on your head"

"a bug…..a bug ahhhhhhh! GET THIS OF ME! I HATE THEM!" screaming all about.

"wait kazune are you… afraid of bugs?" (looking confused)

"NO…..no of course not its just that they look weird" (scared)

"ok but your really bad at lying you know"

"WHAT?"

"but why are you afraid of them?"

"it started when I was little (flashback)me and my cousin were walking and out of nowhere a person in a bug suit came up toward us.

He said "hey children would you like some sweets?"

Me and my cousin loved sweets so we took one and ate them but after we ate them we were both stated to feel dizzy and that the guy in the suit guy caught me

"BYE BYE NOW DIEEE!" and then he got his knife out..

"wait a person was trying to kill you!" (am shocked)

"how old were you kazune?"

"I was about 5". (kazune looking at the trees)

"how were you save"

"my dads bodyguards saw him trying to kill me so they shoot his hand with a gun"

"but why did he do it?"(Looking confused)

"The person who wanted to kill me cause he lost his job"

"lost his job but how?"

"because my father fired him I guess when that happened I was always been afraid of bugs. Every time I look at them It reminds me of him….that day. I know it weird right me being afraid of that".

_I couldn't think of anything else after hearing that story it makes me do something to help him_

"kazune come here….(_ahhh I never hugged a guy!_)I don't think that weird now….I guess after hearing that story"(blushing)

"thanks I never told anyone even my friends the only people who know about this were my family and my cousin but now…..its you."(blushing)

"Karin I really trust you please not tell anyone that my deepest darkest secret" he said in a worrying voice"(still blushing!)

"trust me(face to face and Karin's hands on kazune face) I won't tell anyone…"

"sorry"(both of them let go)

"so Karin are you free on Friday?"

"uh why"

"well there a party so…."

"sorry kazune I already have plans with a friend "

"oh um Karin do you have a boyfriend?"(blushing and looking down)

_What?_

''you don't have to answer sorry if i said something stupid like that''! said kazune in a worried tone

"well we should be getting back'' i said blushing _I'll just pretend I didn't hear that._

''sure''

kazune pov

i can't believe that i said that to karin its not like i wanted to know it just ... maybe !

i mean she was the only girl how understood me and that made me feel warm inside and when she hugged my heart was racing i wonder if she heard it? i like her not just any old like it like... i love her?

micchi pov

i was eavesdropping on hanazono and kazune

let's see what are they saying I did to fix the plan

"kazune come here….I don't think that weird now….I guess after hearing that story"

_WHAT! HANAZONO HUGGED A GUY!_

"thanks I never told anyone even my friends the only people who know about this were my family and my cousin but now…..its you."

_WOW KAZUNE DOESN'T MIND THAT'S NEW I NEED TO TAKE A PICTURE(SNAPE)_

"Karin I really trust you please not tell anyone that my deepest darkest secret" he said in a worrying voice"

_THEY ARE BOTH BLUSHING AHHHHH THIS IS GREAT AND FACE TO FACE!_

"trust me(face to face and Karin's hands on kazune face) I won't tell anyone…"

"sorry"(both of them let go)

_WHY DID THEY LET GO!_

"so Karin are you free on Friday?"

"uh why"

"well there a party so…."

"sorry kazune I already have plans"

_I think I will do a video recoding to show himeka and I need to calm down _

"oh um Karin do you have a boyfriend?"(blushing and looking down)

_UH…..WHAT! SPACE WORLD IN MY MIND_

''you don't have to answer sorry if i said something stupid like that''! said kazune in a worried tone

_SAY SOMETHING HANAZONO SAY YOU LOVE HIM_

"well we should be getting back''

_WHAT! COME ON!_

''sure''

"oh well but I do got a new plan!"(smirking)

"and anyways the video recording was just my luck!"

That means they are going home well I should be get out from here!

Thanks for reading my story I tried to make it long as possible but if you are wondering why I had cape lock for micchi it cause that he was shocked about the thing between Karin and kazune please leave comments. By mellitalove keep fighting!


	6. micchi and himeka take off

**Karin love date **

Ok here chapter 6! this chapter is between himeka and micchi

* * *

><p><span>Micchi pov<span>

(micchi in the limo and looking at the video )

I cant believe that kazune said that to Karin…. did he fall for her.

"well I do got proof of them two together" (looking at the phone)

"sir what proof?" said the diver

"well it something to do between kazune and Karin"

"sir are you trying to put them together?"

"well you can say that again…"

"sir is you location at kujyou house?"

"yes it is but please hurry"

"yes sir right away "

(calling himeka)

"himeka"

"what is it micchi you sound excited?"

"you won't believe what happened at the studio?"

"what?"(worriedly)

"guess"

"ok…did kazune throw up?"

"WHAT! No of course not?"(shocked)

"good….."

"why did you say that himeka?"

"well remember last time when we show that girl called Jessica and he throw up on her and the vomit was all over her face!".

"remember that micchi"

"ha I remember that I can't believe he did that"

(both laughing)

"but sham she was a pretty girl"

"yeah but vomit all over her face!".

"And her face was so bright red"

"micchi I don't be mean!"

"but still tell me what happened there?"(still looking confused)

"you still have to guess"

"what micchi please tell me now"

"nooo you have to guess I'll just be there in a few second"

"ok fine you win I'll be waiting"

"thanks himeka it will shock you!"

"ok?"

(kujyou house)

(micchi in front of the house)

"finally you're here micchi"

"yeah so… should we talk about the thing?"

"Yeah lets go inside"

(the sitting room)

"WHAT…! MICCHI IS THAT TRUE"

"yup every single bit"

"no way it can't be… that kazune has to be a HUMAN CLONE!"

"Himeka I don't think that's true"

"but micchi….kazune will never say that you know him"

"I know but kazune did say that and here's the picture both of them HUGGING"

(micchi showing the picture)

"WHAAAT!"

"yup that them together and hugging"

(himeka's mind: **HUGGING KAZUNE AND KARIN HUGGING….Finally!**)

"so what do you think?"

"that's great micchi!….but the picture is good but wish we had more evidence"

"there is a video that I took both of them"

"is it when they were both hug?"

"its even better see it"

(showing the video)

_"oh um Karin do you have a boyfriend?"(blushing and looking down)_

_''you don't have to answer sorry if i said something stupid like that''_

_"well we should be getting back''_

_''sure''_

"no way really kazune said that.."

"yup and I changed the pla…"

"KAZUNE IS CONTROED BY ALIENS!"(pointing at the phone)

"wha himeka where did that came from aliens?"(shocked)

"I never headed kazune say that am just worried"

"ok…but shall we get on with the plan?"

"you got a new plan so what is it?

"well.."

(micchi plan! Take 2) (in a cute girly voice)

Kazune enters into the party and he sees Karin he walks toward her and they both say hi they both sit down and stare each others eyes and I will ask one of my friend to give them a drink and then they both drink it and then they want to do the *** together.

"micchi don't say that word out loud"

"sorry but wait there is more"

Then the next day when kazune wakes up and sees Karin next to him on the bed he realised he made her pregnant and then he asks her to marry him and the both get married and live happily ever after the end.

(end of micchi plan)

"so what do you think?"

"well its weird"

"come on himeka i wonder if it going to be a boy or a girl um...doesn't a girl sound good?"

"what no a boy sounds good"

"no a girl"

"no a boy"

"no a girl"

"no a boy

(after 15 minutes later)

"wait why are we talking about baby?"

"don't dunno"

"but himeka there are some couple of question about kazune?"

"like what?"

"how can we get kazune drunk does he have different alcohol to make him do that?"

"that's easy normal alcohol"

"really is he that drunk person?"

"yup you have no idea!"

"what about the room"

"the room will be this one 1610 room b that where they can do it you know"

"ok but what about the friend?"

"that easy its Ami she will help"

"oh that fine by me but…"

"but what?"

"what about Karin"

"oh I dunno I haven't through about her"

"so what are we going to do"

"I got it I'll put a special pill in Karin drink"

"what don't force her drinking that"

"that the only way we got"

"uh..but what if you kill her"

"don't worry himeka it won't Ami father is a doctor"

"a doctor"

"yeah this way it won't kill her the pill"

"but what if kazune doesn't does it….. you know"

"then will put a pill for him also!"

"micchi you have gone crazy"(her hands on her face)

"well that the only thing we got"

"fine"

"so I'll just tell the plan to Ami and then let the plan started"

* * *

><p>hi people who are reading my story<p>

Thank for reading my story its kind of hard thinking about the story and getting the ideas I hoped you found this funny and sorry it took me sooo long writing a story please review or any question of the story . By mellitalove keep fighting!(￣△￣;)-me when am writing a story.


	7. new love shot from ice tea?

**Karin love date **

Ok here chapter 7!

Hi guys sorry I didn't update because I was playing my favourite game finally fantasy xiii-2 so sorry but please read my other stories !

Yeah lets start and also guy thanks for reading my story please leave a comment after the story!

* * *

><p>(Karin and kazune going back to the studio)<p>

"oh you two come over here"

(Karin and kazune walking towards the director)

"you two did very well so will see you both of you next week and be sure you two are ready!

"yeah.."

(kazune looking at his phone)

"um..miss hanazono would you like anything thing to drink?" said the assistant

"uh yeah a ice tea please with a straw"

"yes"

(few minutes later)

(kazune talking with his manager)

"here you go miss hanazono a ice tea from starbucks would you like anything else?"

"no I should be going and also thank you for bring the ice tea"

(the assistant nods)

"manager am leaving"

"ok Karin but come here"

(Karin walking towards the director and also drinking the ice tea)

"yes what is it?"

"Karin have you thought about the song yet?"

"uh not yet why?"

"well that good Karin is it ok if you sing a Korean song at micchi party?"

"uh why"

"one girl called Miyon Yi called me from South Korea the one with the millionaire mother.."

(Karin spitted out the ice tea)

"South Korea!"

"well I heard that she really a big fan of yours and her mother own the big music dept company in south Korea so her mother told me that you can sing in Korea but they just want you to have one song that is Korean that will be easy for you won't it?"

"yeah this is great I mean totally great"

"great it won't be to hard for you Karin?"

"no of course not"

"great kazune will be doing the same thing"

"kazune he-"

"no I mean like separately"

"oh ok I'll be writing the song.."

"oh Karin if you got any troubles of writing the song call me"

"yep"

(Karin in the elevator)

"uh yes am leaving!"

(kazune run towards the elevator and using his hand to stop the doors closing)

"wait"

"why did you run?"

"uh to get home early"

"oh ok"

(awkward silence…)

"Karin ..about the-"

(the elevator stopped)

"ground floor"

"oh here were are kazune! How about (trying to change the subject) have this ice tea to cheer you up!"

"wha?"

"bye-bye"

"Karin"

(Karin left the building)

"cheer me up for what, am just glad for what I just said to you….

But thanks for the ice tea that's half full.." (smirking)

karin pov

(karin in the car)

uhh what just happened back there my mind is completely blank...

and what kazune said too me uhh...

(karin reminding her self)

"uh why"

"well there a party so…."

"sorry kazune I already have plans with a friend"

"oh um Karin do you have a boyfriend?"(blushing and looking down)

"you don't have to answer sorry if I said something stupid like that!" said kazune in a worried tone

"well we should be getting back"

"sure"

uhh but I cannot say not to him it will break his heart and I can't also say that am in love with someone else.

poor kazune

I wonder how he will feeling if i told him there is a person that i like.?

I hope the ice tea helped..

kazune pov

(kazune in the car)

(blushing and staring at the ice tea)

"sir did something happened at the studio?" said the diver waiting for the signal to change

"uh kind of"

(kazune at home)

"himeka am home.."

"oh kazune your home early"

"yeah I told the diver to get her early"

"huh why?"

"I just to practice and write a new song (micchi appears behind of himeka) micch-"

"hey kazune!"

"micchi what are you doing here?"

"to see himeka of course"

"so are you telling me your in love with himkea?"

"no of course not!"

"good if you are I'll kill you"

"fine I got it but (take a big breath) kazune why are you blushing and hold a ice tea form starbucks?"

"wha"

(kazune looking at the ice tea)

"your face its bright red did something good happened?"

"of course not and also I thought you'll be still at the studio?"

"uh.."

"well kazune I wanted to invited micchi for dinner"

"oh you'll be staying for dinner?"

"no I changed my mind I need to see my old friend I got to go bye you two"

(micchi leaves)

"kazune what's this about a new song?"

"oh I have sing a Korean song at micchi party"

"why?"

"cause of this big music dept producer in Korea"

"oh"

"himeka can I have my dinner at my room"

"yep"

(kazune laying on his bed)

"uh what do.. What song should I do… I need to call Yuuki"

(kazune calling Yuuki Sakurai)

"hello"

"hey yuuki"

"hey kazune can I help you with anything?"

"yeah there….."

"what?"

"a song"

"what kind of song?"

"I dunno.. but I do know it has to be Korean"

"oh I don't know anything about Korean language"

"huh…but right now I got nothing.."

"ok but tell me how are you feeling?"

"in love…."

"uh WHAT! Ka-kazune did you just say you're in love?"

"yup"

" that's the first time here that! who is it?"

"can't tell you if you come to micchi party?"

"why?"

"I don't want to be around that nutcase"

"ok fine I'll be there"

"so yuuki about the song?"

"what about a love song since you're in love right?

"yeah you're right but still come to the party understood.."

"yes understood ok bye kazune I need to practice my violin

"ok bye"

Uh a love song just like the one I had to sing with Karin…

But I need to expresses my feeling ….

"I just wish that Karin would come to micchi party"

(kazune holding the ice tea with his hands and also laying on the bed)

"kazune I got your dinner ready"

"oh coming himeka"

(kazune opening the door)

"thank you kazune here your dinner"

"thanks himeka"

"so kazune have you thought about the song"

"yeah kind of.."

"so what is it?"

"a love song"

"huh why a love song"

"yuuki told me to use that"

"yuuki is in love?"

"no it just more easier using a love song this say huh"

"oh"

(smirking) (staring at the ice tea cause kazune never likes to like stuff behind)

"what!"

"nothing! You're dinner will get cold"

"yeah"

"well bye!"

"bye"

(kazune closing the door)

What was she staring at?

(kazune saw the ice tea)

"dawn it I forgot to find the ice tea!"

"dawn it dawn it… she already know that I don't like leaving food in my room!"

(kazune opening the door)

"hime-"

"kazune is that your new habit?"

"what?"

"leaving food in your room did something happened at the studio?"

(himeka knocking on kazune brain)

"no it just that I want to drink it later yeah later"

"when the ice is melting already"

"what"

(kazune looking at the ice tea)

"no- himeka can you get more ice tea"

"more… are you sure"

"yup ice tea its really good for me yeah…"

"ok..one ice tea come up"(looking confused)

"thanks bye.."

(kazune closing the door)

"Huh what a day"

(kazune got his guitar and stated to play a tune on the bed)

I'll make her fall for me…. Somehow

* * *

><p>thanks i used the other characters from kamichama karin and also i do like ice tea from starbucks!.<p>

it mean a lot to me and people read and comment my story and also this story is my first one the other one was uncompleted and i was still carrying it on but still this story is my first! please supporting me thanks u keeping fighting

and many thanks to lovekamichamakarin for always commenting my story! thanks


	8. both love song!

**Karin love date **

Ok here chapter 8!

* * *

><p><span>Karin pov <span>

song what kind of song should I sing...

I wonder...

(Karin looking at a picture of a boy on her phone)

I wish you were here..

but there only one person between us that is glasses guy trying to stop me getting close to you and stupid micchi trying to find stupid guys like him to go out with me!

stupid people!

micchic pov

(micchi phone is ringing)

"hello"

"hello micchi it me Karin manager"

"oh yes what happened?"

"both kazune and Karin have to sing a Korean song at your party"

"a Korean song?"

"yes a few people are going to see kazune and Karin live at your party"

"do know what kind of song they are both sing?"

"am sorry am not sure"

"oh ok I'll try to find out ...somehow"

"ok but I did told Karin that if she couldn't think of a song or the name I would help her"

"wait that a great idea tell her to write a love song for you know who"

"oh ok"

"yeah that will work!"

"bye"

(micchi calling ami)

"hello ami"

"hi micchi what's wrong"

"so when are you coming to Japan?"

"oh I forgot to tell you micchi am already here!"

"oh that even better!"

"huh why?"

"I'll tell you later but where are you?"

"in my hotel"

"meet me at the Sarugaku Coffee"

"ok"

(both of them switching the phones off)

"sir here we are at the Sarugaku Coffee" said the driver

(micchi entering the coffee shop and went to the nearest sit next to the window)

"hello sir how may I help you?" said the waiter

"can you come back later am waiting for someone"

"yes sir"

(the waiter goes to speck with the other costumers)

(3 minutes later ami enters)

"hi micchi" (waving)

"hi ami"

(ami went over to micchi)

"so what's wrong?"

"sir shall I take your order?" said the waiter

"uh first let have a drink…one lemon tea please and ami?"

"uh one mint coffee please"

"certainly" (bowing and leaving to get their tea/coffee)

"so micchi tell me?"

"well here"

(micchi passing a letter)

"huh what's this?"

"it my birthday party your invited"

"oh thanks micchi!"

"no problem!"

(the waiter bring over the tea/coffee)

"here's you lemon tea sir …..and here's your mint coffee"

"thank you"

(ami having a zip of her drink)

"so micchi am guessing you got more to say huh?"

"yup"

"what?"

"well I need your help.. "

"ok with what?"

"am trying to put these two people together and both of them are in love"

"ok sure what do you want me to do?"

(micchi taking a zip of his drink)

"well here it is" (looking quite serious)

(micchi plan! ) (in a cute girly voice again)

"This boy called Kazune enters into the party and then he sees a girl called Karin he walks toward her and they both say hi they both sit down and stare each others eyes and I will ask you to give them a drink and that it...! da dah!"

"but I need to put something in the drink"

"Ok do you want me to get a sleeping pills or something?"

"uh I want you to get the other one you know what" (micchi covering his face behind the tea)

"# %£* what!"

"sor-ry"

"micchi that won't help and it won't be good for them too"

"but!"

"and also micchi Karin and kazune are still quite young"

"yeah but still"

"AND KARIN WON'T BE LIKING IT WHEN SHE GETS PERGANT WILL SHE?"

(very one staring)

"**sorry**"

"that was awkward"

"but you started it"

"wha"

"sorry ok… but still please"

"no micchi"

"fine then get the sleeping pill I'll change the plan a bit"

"no"

"why not!"

"it won't help micchi and its not good for them and micchi you super dumb of trying to get a girl pregnant!"

"ok but can we visit your father?"

"huh why?"

"its about checking my eyes"

"but don't optician do that?"

"but your father is much nicer"

"uh fine but right now?"

"yeah soon the better right?"

"yup let leave"

"and also micchi am paying of the drinks"

"wha- fine!"

(Ami paying for the drinks)

"micchi I'll call my dad to tell him will be coming over"

"yeah sure.."

(Ami talking with her dad)

(Himeka calls)

"hello micchi how did it go?"

"well there is good news and bad news"

"ok tell me the good news first"

"Ami said she'll help us"

"that's great …but what's the bad news then?

"she won't give me the pills"

"huh that great!"

"WHAT?"

"I mean like its be better if we don't have the pills right?"

"but Himeka that the only plan I have got"

"oh.."

"don't worry I'll try to think of something"

"ok bye"

(closing the phone)

"oh micchi who was that?"

"uh that.. It was Himeka"

"why did she call you?"

"she asked if I know where kazune was"

"where was he?"

"at the studio"

"ok shall we go"

"uh yeah"

(micchi opening the door of the car)

"thanks"

Karin pov

(Karin eating a pocky)

A song a freaking song uhh.. Nothing is in my mind the only thing is

The weird flashback she just remember

"oh um Karin do you have a boyfriend?"

"boyfriend?"

"boyfriend?"

"do you have a boyfriend?"

Uhh why me doesn't he have a girlfriend or a teddy that he can kiss it every night

this guy doesn't even know me and… and he is asking me IF I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

Why does that guy even care

Wait does he want to mess with my feeling ….yeah that it he wants to mess with my feeling

But the only thing he told me was his deepest darkest secret

Wait now I know about it I think cause he told me his secret and now this is why he like me yeah

(the phone ringing)

"hello manager what happened?"

"oh Karin so how is the song coming along?"

"not very well"

"huh why?"

"I still can't think of a lyrics"

"how about make the song into a love song"

"a love song"

"yeah I mean as won't it be easier having a love song"

"why?"

"everyone is in love Karin the world is the place we lovee!"

"wha.."

"make the song very cute and sweet that's what am saying got that?"

"yeah"

"that good well will talk about the song tomorrow at the Izakaya and also lets have some alcohol there!"

"ok bye"

"bye"

(closing the phone)

Wait I hate alcohol!

* * *

><p>yahhh finally did it sorry i updated a bit am late cause of me learning the stupid french test<p>

also my friend said that i also did few spelling mistake if you found some am soooooo sorry i mean it am not very smart:(

but i'll try my best! thanks again for reading my story from **mellitalove keep fighting **

**please leave a comment after reading this story thank you **


	9. the pills!

**Karin love date **

Ok here chapter 9! please leave a comment after reading this song And here's a sneak peek of Karin song! but Well kind of .Please hope you enjoy this song. Its my fav and I love this song very much please tell me what you think about the song and please read at the end!~ **very important**

* * *

><p><span>In the car micchi and ami<span>

"micchi are you sure"

"huh"

"my dad checking your eyes"

"wha are you saying he will make fun of my eyes?"

"no of course not! am just wondering"

"wondering what?"

"why do you want him doing it anyway?"

"I told you, your father is much nicer".

"(sigh)"

"sir, madam we reached at the hospital" said the diver.

"thanks"

Hospital

"oh hello ami what bring you here?" said the nurse.

"oh I came to see my dad"

"ok"

"but have you seen him"

"yes I have he's in his office"

"ok thanks you"

"so Ami where's you father office"

"over the next corridor"

Office 

"hi dad"

"Ami your just on time"

"yup dad uh….micchi"

"Mr Nishikiori are you sure you want me to do it?"

"yes totally sure you're nicer!

"oh Ami you're friend is so nice"

"(sigh)"

"oh I forgot to get my glasses and my bag"

"uh where are they?"

"they are in the staff room I'll be right back"

(Ami father leaves)

"wow you're dad has a great view huh"

"yeah it never gets old coming here right micchi"

"yeah.."

(micchi starts looking at ami's father equipments)

"hey ami can I open this cupboard"

"uh I guess so.."

(inside there were full of medicine bottles)

(micchi took one bottle and starts looking at it)

"micchi what are you doing?"

"uh nothing!"(worriedly)

(micchi saw pills on the decks)

"what sort of pills are they?"

"uh let me see"

"they are ..alcohol pills"

"oh"

(ami father comes back)

"oh ami dear I need your help"

"father why do you have alcohol pills?"

"oh that a person was taking alcohol pills and he wanted to stop so he came here for help"

"oh"

"am guessing he left it…so ami can you help"

"micchi you'll be fine by your self right?"

"yeah"

"and also micchi can you throw the alcohol pills in the bin please"

"yes sir"

(both ami and her father leave)

Micchi pov

uh I remember something

(flashback)

"how can we get kazune drunk does he have different alcohol to make him do that?"

"that's easy normal alcohol"

"really is he that drunk person?"

"yup you have no idea!"

(flashback ended)

sorry but this is the only thing that I got

(micchi takes out two pills from the package and puts them in his small pocket)

(few minute later ami and her father return)

"make sure you give that to your mother ami"

"yes dad"

"give what ami?"

"huh mothers medicine, she forgot them here".

"oh"

"micchi you **did** throw out the pills right?" (rudely)

"y-yeah.."

"ok"

"AMI! Be polite"

"what!"

" why ami its not like micchi will have them"

"thing again"

"Mr Nishikiori you drinking alcohol"

"n-no not that much.. Huh!"

"uh so you take drugs"

"no…uh"

"its for what?"

"dad he want to give it to someone"

"huh who"

"you"

"why me?"

"because you talk to much!"

"sorry…but Mr Nishikiori using doze pills won't help solve you problem"

"uh am not taking them…"

"dad.."

"yes dear"

"did you forget something"

"forget something what?"

"why me and micchi are here"

"uh sorry!"

"ah its ok!..uh"

Karin pov

"cute and sweet love song huh.."

The Only song I can think of is a tragic song

kazune's secret

"Whispering secrets..umm"

"(sign)"

(Karin stared at the time)

"uh got it,.. while looking at a watch"

"Whispering secrets while looking at a watch"

(Karin starts to write down the song in her song book)

(…..20 minutes later…..)

"I only did one line!"

"hup…"

(Karin starts shuffling papers around on her bed)

(one paper said a story at the top)

"huh story.."

"My heart's desperate story"

"yeah.."

"kazune getting harm.."

"It's okay to harm my form"

Uhh why am I think about him!

(Karin phones rings)

"hello manager"

"hello Karin so tell me how's the song getting along?"

"kind of ok"

"huh what's wrong?"

"well you told me to do a cute and sweet love song"

"well what about it"

"well I through of a tragic love song"

"huh.."

"is that fine"

"oh I see but did you finish it?

"no I only did 3 lines"

"but why tragedy love song?"

"because that me who writing a love song"

"hahaha"

"what!"

"hearing you say that your love life is in trouble"

"for what"

"not being in love"

"huh?"

"ok I'll call you back later"

"ok I understand"

"and also Karin about the song I'll let you know if its ok to use that song"

"ok"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! This is important please one or two people or even more tell me if they want a cute, sweet love song or a tragedy love song please tell me this is very important please!<p>

And if you guys won't tell me what song you want it won't help me with the story.

Also sorry for not updating but here it is and the manger know the plan to!

But please tell me if you guys want a cute, sweet love song or a tragedy love song I need to know…..please leave a comment after reading this song

From mellitalove keep fighting!


	10. you've fallen for me

**Karin love date **

Ok here chapter 10! please leave a comment after reading this story and this song And here's a sneak peek of Kazune song! .Please hope you enjoy this song. Its my favourite and I love this song very much tell me what you think about the song and please read at the end! **very important!**

**And also please visit my website it's on my main page on fan fiction.**

**Visit my website! **

* * *

><p><span>Kazune pov<span>

(kazune still thinking of a song…)

This is so annoying

I didn't even ask her for her phone number!

Well I should keep writing the song

(Kazune stared at the ice tea)

Karin….. Wait I should be thinking about the song

Come on kazune think about the song not the ice tea.

(himeka knocks on the door)

"here's your ice tea kazune"

(himeka look's at kazune)

"so kazune thought about the lyrics yet?"

"no nothing but thanks for the ice tea"

(kazune starts drinking the ice tea)

"but can you still tell me why you want more ice tea?"

"uh its good uh…"

"ok….kazune-san"

"huh? What do you want?"

"well I was thinking….uh …um"

"um what?"

"can I help you with the song?"

"no"

"why"

"I can do it by myself"

"huh but isn't it a love song"

"yeah wait I got one now I'll just write a song when a girl try's to find her true love and then she find's a monster she fallen in love with it and at the end the monster eats her...there".

"what kazune that's mean song do something else"

"fine"

(kazune closing the door but himeka uses her hand to block it)

"kazune can I-"

"don't worry himeka I'll think of a new lyrics"

"ok…enjoy your ice tea"

(kazune closed the door)

Uh am tried…maybe I'll think of something tomorrow

(kazune finished the ice tea)

(morning!)

(kazune was in his bed surrounded by papers)

"what time is it?"

(kazune stared at the alarm clock)

"its…10:45 and I still got nothing…huh"

(kazune starts to read a book)

Uh let see…

(kazune looked the empty plastic cup)

Karin you've fallen for me….(kazune mumbles)

That it!

(kazune gets his guitar and played a tune)

Bm…Em…..

"ok the lyrics"

(kazune get's his music book and starts writing the song)

"you have fallen for me everything about us started coincidentally."

Ok I got the first line.

"At first I didn't know that this was going to be love but to think that this was actually love".

(kazune plays the guitar)

Am…..D….

"ok…the third line"

(kazune feels his heart..)

"my heart keeps on going thump thump"

"….uh….When you look at me, you keep on smiling without you even noticing, And before you even realized, you started to fall for me".

Ok finish the first verse

"the chorus.."

"You've fallen for me, fallen for me, you melted because of my sweet love"

"You've fallen for me, fallen for me, you've fallen for the look in my eyes"

"See my eyes, you've fallen for me"

"See my eyes, you've fallen for me"

Ok now I did the chorus and the first verse

Uh! Writing a love song is so hard…

That will be Bm and Em then Am and the last bit D.

What else should I have….

Himeka pov

(himeka in the garden)

Uh I really want to hear the song…. What should I do

(himeka looks at the phone)

Should I call micchi?

(himeka can hear a guitar playing)

"huh…"

(himeka looks at kazune's window)

"is that kazune…he's a wake…"

(Em…D….)

"wow!"

(himeka run towards kazune room)

I can't believe it!

Micchi pov

(outside of the hospital)

"it was fun staying over at the hospital"

"yeah it was"

"thanks Ami"

"no problem….micchi about the plan"

"don't worry I'll think of something.."

"ok"

"micchi I have to go bye"

"bye"

"thanks for inviting me for the party see you later"

"ok.."

(Ami left)

"huh…"

(micchi took out the pills)

"should I do this?…"

(micchi puts the pills back into his pocket and steps in the car)

"Sir shall we go" said the diver

"yes…"

"were to?…"

"uh….home I guess.."

"ok sir.."

(Karin manger calling micchi)

"hello micchi"

"yes…"

"do you want to hear the good news or the problem"

"uh the good news I guess…"

"ok the good news is that Karin is doing a love song"

"what really that brilliant!"

"but…there's a problem"

"huh…what?"

"Karin want's to do a tragedy song"

"why?"

"well she said because that me who writing a love song"

"ha really"

"yes but I did told her to do a cute, sweet love song"

"ok"

"so I told her to wait until I'll tell her which song she should do….so micchi which song".

"did she finish writing the tragedy song?"

"well.. She only did write 3 lines".

"oh ok….um I'll think about it.."

"oh yeah micchi I invited Karin to come for Izakaya how about it do you want to come"

"yeah sure what time?"

"at 9:00pm today"

"ok…but can kazune and his cousin come.."

"yeah sure I was about to tell him too!"

"ok"

(micchi closed the phone)

Now I need to know what kazune going to sing….

(himeka calling micchi)

"hi himeka"

"micchi I got great news!"

"huh what?"

"not now meet me at mister donuts shop!"

"hahaha sure"

"bye micchi"

"bye"

(both closed the phone)

"driver take me to mister donuts shop"

"ok sure sir"

"thank you.."

(at the mister donuts shop)

"micchi over here"

"hey himeka"

(micchi takes a seat next to himeka)

"so himeka tell me.."

"ok but lets have something"

"ok"

(both went to the counter)

"micchi what do you want…?"

"uh can I have a chocolate donuts with sprinkles"

"how many sir?" said the counter lady.

"uh two"

"any drinks?"

"uh one Iced Skinny Flavoured Latte"

"ok that's it sir?"

"yeah"

"that's will be £12.50"

"uh yeah here's the £12.50"

(micchi give the money)

"thanks you…miss what would you like?"

"two Doughnut Apple Fritter"

"any drinks?"

"one Iced Caffè Americano please"

"that's £14.00"

(himka gives the money)

"you thank"

(micchi and himeka waiting for their drinks)

"here's your drinks one Iced Caffè Americano and one Iced Skinny Flavoured Latte" said the counter lady

"thanks" said micchi

"and two chocolate donuts with sprinkles and two Doughnut Apple Fritter"

"thank you" said himeka.

(micchi and himeka sat where they were at first)

"so himeka tell me"

(himeka take a bit on the Apple Fritter)

"sure"

"well….kazune is doing a love song"

"huh really!"

"yep.."

"how when and why!"

"how was when yuuki told him to do that"

"so what, when then?"

"when was yesterday but I don't know what time"

"ok then why?"

"he say that writing a love song will be much easier"

"really.. but is yuuki's in love?"

"uh…I don't know but well first he thought of when a girl try's to find her true love and then she find's a monster she fallen in love with it at the end the monster eats her"

"what!"

(micchi choke on his donut)

"yeah and he calls it easy…but now he did one very spectacular"

"cool but do you got the song recoded?"

"yep!"

(himeka takes out her phone)

"listen"

(micchi puts the headphones in)

(the recoding of kazune song)

"because of my sweet love"

"You've fallen for me, fallen for me, you've fallen for the look in my eyes"

"See my eyes, you've fallen for me"

"See my eyes, you've fallen for me"

(micchi takes out the headphones)

"WOW!"

"yeah…that's the only bit I could get"

"that's was amazing himeka!"

"sure…"

(both have finished there food)

"oh yeah himeka are you and kazune free today?"

"huh"

"at 9:00?"

"uh…..I guess but why?"

"because Karin's manager has invited us at the Izakaya"

"oh ok that sound gre- wait but they sell alcohol there…"

"oh I forgot but still come…"

"uh…micchi about the plan"

"don't worry maybe I'll think of something at the Izakaya"

"oh…"

"please…Karin will be there"

"ok"

(himeka drinks her Iced Caffè Americano)

"I'll tell kazune…"

"thanks"

(micch drinks his Iced Skinny Flavoured Latte)

Himeka pov

(himeka in the car and texting to kazune)

Himeka: kazune are you are you free at 9:00?

Kazune: huh why?

Himeka: because do you want to have dinner at a restaurant

Kazune: yeah sure

Himeka: thanks

Kazune: where is it?

Himeka: will go together

Kazune: ok….? is it just the two of us?

Himeka: uh…Karin's manager invited us..

Kazune: huh…

Himeka: come on kazune please!

Kazune: fine…

Himeka: bye..

Kazune: bye

Karin pov

When will she call…

(Karin checks her phone..)

What song….

(Karin's manger call's Karin)

"hi manger have you thought about the song?"

"not yet.."

"oh.."

"Karin are you ready?"

"for what?"

"the Izakaya"

Uh…. I forgot about that

"well…I not am sure.."

"come on Karin if you won't come I'll drag you out off the house"

"what!"

"see you at 9:00!"

(Karin's manger closed the phone)

Uh…I don't want to go…

(Karin uses her pillows to cover herself…)

Uh!…Am fine here at home….I don't even like alcohol.

* * *

><p>Hi fans!<p>

Thanks for reading! Well if you guys want to see sneak peeks and my process on my stories and my daily life I did my very own website so if you have any time to visit it and comment on it please do! You can also tell me want you think about it on my website or on fan fiction the link is on my page!

Please visit the people who read and comment my write tell me that people are supporting me thank you sooo much and this story is my longest one! But thank you for supporting me by mellitalove keep fighting

Tell which song should Karin have!

Also visit my website!


	11. the sudden kiss

**Karin love date **

Ok here chapter 11! please leave a comment after reading this story !

Also sorry for being late but I wanted to update this story on a special day!

Also read this story as a manga version on my website 

please read at the end! **very important!**

**And also please visit my website it's on my main page on fan fiction.**

**Visit my website! **its my birthday today 17 oct

* * *

><p><span>Karin pov<span>

(Karin house time 8:34)

Uhh why couldn't I say no…uh

(Karin checks the time)

Uh its only 8:34 uhh.. Why can't time go slower..

Anyways uh..

(Karin walks towards her wardrobe)

Huh its going to be awaked there…alone nothing to talk about over there… but mostly its about what we did over the summer holidays..

(Karin gets her Scoop-Neck black Stripe T-Shirt and also her Denim Shorts)

That look good..

(Karin staring at the mirror)

Ah accessories..

(Karin gets her Beaded Camera Necklace)

Yup.. And the arms..

(Karin goes toward her make up table and up the Set of 5 Faux-Pearl Bracelet)

Ok now the shoes

(Karin walks toward her shoe closet)

Uh so many…but I think I should were this one..

(Karin puts her light blue Trim Lace Up Ankle Boots)

(next to the shoes closet she saw the perfect bag)

"my Faux-Leather Shoulder Bag"

"ok.."

And a jumper….uh am tired uhh

(Karin goes to her bed and sleeps)

Kazune pov

(kazune at home time 8:43)

(kazune was started to look for a t-shirt)

Uh I don't know which one to wear…?

(himeka knocks on the door)

"hi kazune wo- your room is a mess.."

"huh...yeah.."

"what's wrong?"

"I couldn't find a t-shirt to wear"

"oh do you want to wear my then?"

"what no!"

"good then find one then.."

(himeka leaves)

Uh…

(kazune saw the Short Sleeve black Striped T-Shirt)

that's good..

(kazune put his Washed Blue Jeans)

Kazune goes to his shoes closet

Uhmm hard to choose..

"himeka where's my Lace-Up Sneakers?"

"huh what?"

"my- oh I found them don't worry"

"ok.."

(kazune goes to his room and puts his white Contrast Scale Strap Watch)

"ok"

(kazune goes to his chair where his grey Pocket-Front Hoodie, kazune opens the door)"himeka are you done?"

"yeah all most are you kazune?"

"yeah.."

"ok meet me at the front door"

"sure.."

(5 mintures later himeka comes down)

"shall we go kazune?"

"yeah"

(the diver opens the door for them)

Karin pov

(Karin at home still sleeping!)

(Karin's dream…)

(in front of her was the guy of her dreams he pulled her hand and puts his arms around her waist and says DONG!)

"what!"

(Karin falls off the bed)

"oh dear.."

(DONG, DONG)

(Karin goes to the front door and checks who it is and then she opens the door)

"hell- manger!"

"Karin ar- you're not ready!"

"I am….uh kind of.."

"huh.."

"I just need to do my hair"

"ok I'll help with that"

"thanks"

(they both go to Karin's bedroom)

"I think you should have a spring updo with this white Beaded Hair band"

"oh ok.."

(1 min later)

"done what do you think?"

"oh thanks"

"Karin your red Drop Shoulder Hoodie"

"oh yeah thanks"

"sure lets go"

"wha-"

(Karin's manger pulls her out of the house and pushes Karin in to the car)

"ah!"

"sorry Karin!"

"lets go driver"

"uh yes.." said the driver

Normal pov

Micchi calls himeka

"is kazune coming?"

"yeah will be right there"

"ok bye"

"bye"

(micchi calls Karin's manger)

"is Karin coming?""yeah she is see you later"

"yeah"

(at the Izakaya)

"finally you're all here!" said micchi

"yep" said himeka

"shall we go"

"yeah"

(micchi and himeka and kazune were sitting on the big table and waiting for the others to come)

"hi guys" said kazune's manger

"hey"

"oh am not late" said kazune manger

"you're never late.." said kazune

"haha"

"so is this everyone?" said kazune

"no not quite" said micchi"

"huh?"

(Karin and Karin's manger enter)

"sorry we are late!" said Karin's manger

"hi guys" said Karin

"hey Karin"

"wait you know Karin?" said kazune

"huh? You know kazune?" said karin

(both Karin and kazune were looking at micchi)

"uh.."

(then suddenly Kirika and Kirio appears)

"hi guys" said Kirika

"HI" said everyone

"so I think that's everyone shall we eat?" said Karin's manger

"yeah…" said Karin blushing

(everyone started to eat and talk about many thing what they did and how's there day was)

"micchi you forgot to tell us that how did you know kazune?" said Karin

"uh…"

"yeah micchi" said kazune.

"uh..huh…."

"huh what?" said himeka

"kazune and Karin are wearing the same t-shirts!" said micchi.

"huh WHAT" said Karin and kazune at the same time

"yeah they are they look like a couple" said himeka

"yeah a cute couple" said Karin's manger biting on the chicken

"yeah that's very cute said Kirika

(Karin and kazune were both blushing)"ha ha…ha"

"how about we play a game" said Kirio

"yeah sure what?" said micchi

"how about…spin the bottle?" said himeka

"yeah" said everyone

(Kirio spins the bottle)

"himeka" said everyone

"ok truth or dare? Said Kirio

"uh truth.."

"uh ok…is it truth that you have a twin sister?"

"yeah I do"

"really!" said everyone

"yeah.."

"wow I didn't know that" said Karin's manger

"does any one needs to go to the toilet?" said Karin

"I do" said himeka

"girls go to the toilet so annoying" said kazune

"kazune!" said himeka

"sorry"

(himeka and Karin goes to the toilet)

(in the toilet)

"I love your grey Dolman-Sleeve T-Shirt Dress" said karin

"thank I love yours too its so cute"

"thank you"

(back where everyone is the game is still going on)

"its your turn to spin the bottle" said micchi

"ok" said Kirika

(and it lands on kazune)

"truth or dare?"

"dare…"

"ok I dare you to drink that hole cup of sake" said Kirio

"hey its my turn to say it!"

"shut up!"

"uh!"

"are you going to do it kujyou or not?"

"ok.."

(kazune take the glass cup with his hand and…..and drinks it!)

"drink, drink, drink!"

(finally kazune finished it)

"there..do-ne" said kazune very red..

"ok Karin's mangers turn"

"ok.."

(the bottle lands on micchi)

"truth or dare?"

"truth"

"ok who was your first kiss with" said Karin's manger

"that's easy wasn't it ami?" said Kirio

"uh….no…"

"REALLY!" said everyone

"yeah.."

"then who is it?"

"it was Karin.."

"WHAT REALLY!"

"yeah.."

"when did this happen?"

"uh it's a long story…"

"really?" said kazune manger

"yeah…uh.."

"oh"

"come on micchi please tell us!"

"sorry it's a secret.."

"oh.."

(Karin and himeka comes out of the toilet)

"finally you're here"

"sorry we were late" said himeka

"yeah but we should be getting home its 12:02" said Karin

"yeah Karin is right" said micchi

(the all get out of the Izakaya)

"I love the breeze" said Karin

"me too" said himeka

"can I text you later himeka?" said Karin

"sure!"

"ok"

(everyone was wait for the drivers in the light breeze at night..)

"ha where's kazune? said himeka

"huh?"

"I can't find him can you help me guys!"

"yeah!"

(everyone started to look for kazune)

Karin pov 

Ah where is kazune?

"kazune where are you…"

Uh…where did he go…

(then suddenly Karin bump in to a person)

"sor- kazune there you are"

Finally I found him

"uh…"

"kazune are you ok micchi an-…"

"micchi…"

"oh..yeah we were al-"

"micchi, micchi, micchi, micchi is an stupid and an idiot!"

"huh!"

(kazune pulls Karin closer)

"why didn't you tell me…"

"huh what?"

(a long silence)

"…lets kiss"

"ki-ki-ki-ki!"

"I know that you kissed Nishikiori"

"huh!"

(Kazune pressed his lips against her)

Wha…

(kazune puts his both hands on Karin's face)

(kazune chewed Karin's lips and karin nibbled his. their tongues became entangled and saliva and started to come out..)

Why….why…why am I doing this?

* * *

><p>Hey fans!<p>

Thanks for reading this was my first kiss scene for Karin and kazune!

And today is my birthday!

Also I did the manga version of this its on my website please see it! Thanks

Sorry for the late update!


	12. what happened next

**Karin love date **

Ok here chapter 12! please leave a comment after reading this story

Also sorry for being late but I wanted to update this story 

**And also please visit my website it's on my main page on fan fiction.**

**Visit my website!**

* * *

><p>"kazune where are you…"<p>

(then suddenly Karin bump in to a person)

"sor- kazune there you are"

"uh…"

"kazune are you ok micchi an-…"

"micchi…"

"oh..yeah we were al-"

"micchi, micchi, micchi, micchi is an stupid and an idiot!"

"huh!"

(kazune pulls Karin closer)

"why didn't you tell me…"

"huh what?"

(a long silence)

"…lets kiss"

"ki-ki-ki-ki!"

"I know that you kissed Nishikiori"

"huh!"

(Kazune pressed his lips against her)

"…" said Karin..

(they both pull away from each other)

"ka…kazune your….your bleeding!"

"uh…."

"what happened? Kazune….blood"

"ugh….my tooth was jolted by the force and my mouth and gum got cut…"

"uh um…"

(kazune faint into Karin's arms…)

"kyaaa hang in there!….somebody help…!"

"hanazono!"

"micchi"

(micchi starts waving and comes toward Karin and Karin drops kazune on the floor)

"there you are hanazono"

"thank goodness you found us…"

"yeah…"

"but how did you find me?"

"himeka started to worry where you were"

"oh I see.."

"…but is kazune alright?!"

"ahh! I almost forgot!"

"huh….just sleeping….?….but he's bleeding" said micchi

"ah his gum and lips got cut…"

"cut…how did that happen?"

"ah….u...uh" (Karin blushing)

"hmm…"(micchi started to smirk)

" uh…"

"we should be getting back where everyone is"

"yeah your right micch.."

"I'll carry kazune.." said micchi

"sure.."

"shall we go?"

"huh…yeah.."

(back at the Izakaya)

"where are they?" said Karin's manager

"himeka did you call micchi or Karin or even kazune?" said Kirika

"yeah, did you?" said kirio

"I did, non of them picked it up…" said himeka

"should we call the police?" said kazune's manager.

"we should wait a little wale.." said Kirika

"yeah.." said Karin's manager

"look there they are!" said kirio

"huh!" said himeka..

(all of them saw micchi and Karin coming back with kazune)

"there you are!" said kazune's manager

"sorry for worrying you.." said Karin

"its ok at least your all safe.." said Kirika

"yeah!…" said himeka

"himeka I think you should take kazune home.." said micchi

"uh sure.." said himeka

"I'll be going home too.." said Karin

"oh bye Karin!" said himeka

"bye himeka!"

(micchi put kazune in the car..)

"there am done.." said micchi

"thanks micchi" said himeka

"no problem!"

"but…where was kazune?" said himeka

"uh….huh.." said Karin

"don't worry about it himeka we should be all be getting home" said micchi

"yeah your right.." said himeka

"bye himeka see you later! Said Karin

"bye Karin I'll call you later!" said himeka

"sure!"

(himeka and kazune left)

"we should be leaving bye guys" said kirika

"yeah bye" said kiro

"I should be also going thank you for having me" said kazune manger

"bye" said everyone

(they both left)

"uh manager…"

"yeah Karin…"

"about the song have you decided yet?"

"uh…"

"well…"

"the tragedy song is that fine…"

"yes you can use that….."

"uh sure….bye guys, bye micchi"

"bye hanazono"

(Karin leaves)

"what was Karin talking about?" said micchi

"about the song.."

"oh…."

"yeah…. She asked me what song she should write about"

"so which song..?"

"a tragedy song"

"huh why that?"

"that's the only thing I had in my mind…"

"…oh"

"do you want me to change it"

"no don't change it will be fine.."

"are you sure"

"sure….shall we go?"

"yes.."

(they both leave)

(Karin in the car)

Karin pov

….ahhhh….

What just happened back there…

"miss hanazono are you alright?" said the driver

"huh yes…uh..…can you drive faster pleases"

"uh…sure"

(at Karin house)

"ah!"

(Karin run to her room and leans on the door)

Why…..why did kazune did that….

(Karin run toward her bed and hides in her pillow)

No way…kazune….it looks like I…ahhhh

(Karin starts hugging her pillow)

Me and kazune kissed hyaaa! It can't be…

(Karin touched her arms)

…kazune…no I cant think about that now I need to think about the song…!

(Karin get her song book)

"ok…I only got three lines…"

(Karin gets her headphones and puts it in her ears)

"…uh…I'll have to finish it tomorrow"

(Karin starts hugging her pillow again..)

Why ….why did kazune do that… and….. There is more to it…I wonder if kazune could still remember it.…it will be better if he doesn't that will help me get rid of this stress..

* * *

><p>Hey fans<p>

Sorry for updating it late I've been so busy lately and I had so many things in my mind but I'll keep on writing this story and my other ones! But I hope you enjoyed it thanks please leave a comment after reading this story and also thank you for deciding the song keep fighting mellitalove.


End file.
